When I saw you
by Maximum Ride And Fang Ride
Summary: Max is a good girl. Fang is a bad boy. When their worlds collide their wold will be turned upsidedown I think that it's good give i a try plz
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the road with my friends to school. Iggy was gonna try to make a move on Ella today and it was soo exciting. "Iggy go before its too late" Iggy walked by ella side tring to walk all sexy but he failed miserably. "Hey Ella I was sorta wondering if you would want to go to the Senior prom with me" he recall thinking that he would get rejected. "omg omg omg yes yes yes" Ella said she screamed so loud that i thought my brain was gonna explode, Ella then smashed her lips against Iggys and was in total make out mode. "Ha ha alright you kids get to class you make out when we get home. And with that they sprinted off in the same direction. I went to my locker and tried to open it but it was jammed so hit it really hard and it opened. Yaya I win jk. As I was walking down the hall the bell sounded and I was gonna be late. I started sprinting down the hall when I suddenly smashed into someone. He was roughly around 6 feet had hair the color of a ravens wings and had deep dark hollow eyes. He was completely and utterly georgeous. "I'm soryy I didn't mean that I was just late for class" " ya whatever" he said. " wow rude much" " ya I try" he said which made me boil up in anger. " alright since your being such and a-hole I'm going to leave". And with that I started to storm away when he yanked on my arm. " don't touch me you freak"! " I'm sorry" he said " I'm just in a bad mood" " okay we'll I forgive you umm are you new here"? " ya I'm fang and I'm going to history". " ohh well I can take you there cuz I'm going there too. Ohh and I'm Max" I said with a smile. " wellThankyou max" he said and gave me a sexy smile. And with that we walked off to class.


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked the new kid fang down the hall I took a quick glance at him, and I think my heart stopped. Yep he was completely and utterly georgeous. He looked at me his brow creased like he was confused when he said " do have a problem or something". "No why the hell would you think I have a problem?". " ohh Mabey because your starring at me like in a freaking monkey from Mars! ". Wow talk about rude. " we'll just so you know I wasn't looking at you I was looking at your scar. It's very small but I just wanted to know whathappened? " I got into a fight" fang said plainly. " oh we'll who did it"? I asked trying not to sound too nosey. " that's non of your business" " okay sorry because I might know them, because it's a small world when you think about it". "I said shutup now go dig a hole and die in it". Wow that hurt alittle when he said that. " umm okay well good luck finding where the rest of you classes are!,! You jerk. And with that I sprinted down the hall trying to stay as far as I can from him. " max wait I'm sorry, comeback" I didn't even turn around to face him o just kept walking till igot o history. When I sat down fang came in and sat downright next to me. Ohh boy this is gonna be a very long day, and the best part was that we had everything o get her every single freaking class. Uggg why me why me


	3. Chapter 3

I walked down the hallway with fang following me like a puppy.

"Jesus kid do you eve wear anything but a sweatshirts and sweatpants."

What the hell was this kid really judging my outfit.

"why no I only like to wear this. You got a problem with that."

" No but you look exactly like that girl over there." he said pointing over to my best friend Nudge.

"wow he'd outfit is terrible like yours".

Anger boiled up in side me and I screaed at h"Don't judge my Nudge or I'll beat the fudge out of you, you idiot!"

When I screamned the whole hallway went silent.

" Haha just kidding carry on." I said blushing. Fang smirked at me and took me into a corner where there were a bunch of guys who looked pretty scary we're all looking at me. My Stomac got the butterflies.

"Hey baby come here.". "Don't touch me." I said and I hit one of them in groin.

"You bi**h!.". He said and right ther he punched me in the face. Fang smirked and the kid hit me again and again, but I told my self I wouldn't cry I would just get right back up and fight. The giant kid pocked me up and threw me, I hit the wall and there was something sharp there hit me and made a gash in my leg.

Fang's snicker dropped and a worried look was now played on his face. I got up and Fang's mouth dropped when he saw how big the cut was. Ha I can't even believe he played me like that.


End file.
